


You shouldn’t have come here

by shadows_wish



Series: Fictober18 [5]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_wish/pseuds/shadows_wish





	You shouldn’t have come here

Wind Archer stood on top of a tree branch staring at the world around him even though he had mysterious magical bandages covering his eyes he still knew his surrounding’s hearing footsteps behind him he turned his head seeing Pomegranate Cookie walk over to the tree she stared at him for a few moments’s before stepping aside revealing another cookie behind her it was the Millennial Tree Cookie upon seeing what had happened to Wind Archer he backed up in shock as Wind Archer turned to face the two cookies.

“…You shouldn’t have come here.” He spoke Pomegranate looked at Millennial Tree who took a step forward and spoke.

“What has the Darkness done to you, Wind Archer?” He asked in a concerned voice Wind Archer unfolded his wings as some purple colored feathers began to fall off from the wings. “I had seen the truth I embraced the Darkness and became what I am! I am Night Raven!” Wind Archer answered Pomegranate and Millennial Tree both looked at each other with concerned expression’s.

“It is what we had feared my friend I would never have thought that the Darkness would corrupt dear Wind Archer… But, sadly it is true,” Millennial Tree expressed his concerns about the situation, Pomegranate nodded her head in understanding looked at Wind Archer then back at Millennial Tree Cookie.

“Is there any way to bring him back?” Pomegranate asked overhearing the conversation Wind Archer watched them before quickly taking off into the air with his wings and flew over Millennial Tree and Pomegranate causing them to quickly duck and looked at Wind Archer who flew off into the night.

“…I do believe there is hope that we can get Wind Archer back but it might not be easy we need to stop the Darkness and bring peace back to the world before it is too late.” Explained Millennial Tree.

“Should I search for Cookies to help us?” Pomegranate asked curiously Millennial Tree nodded his head. “Yes, please try you’re best to find Cookies that will help stop the Darkness and be careful on your journey.” After listening to Millennial Tree Pomegranate nodded her head quickly in understand and ran off to find some more cookies to help with this threat Millennial Tree watched her leave and looked up at the moon.

“Dear, Wind Archer my beloved I promise that we will save you from this curse that the Darkness put on you.” He spoke.


End file.
